Fearing Highschool
by setsuna-kira
Summary: Fear characters in High school. My OCs are in it too and I really do suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Yo I'm back.

Enjoy

Alma was the daughter of the school founder and well she has a crush on a certain short hair seventeen year. Alma followed him to school and in school but he loved someone else. "What are you doing?" an emo looking kid asked her. She was too zoned out that she didn't realize that he was behind her the whole last block.

"Nothing . . . why?"

"Whatever, Zero you coming or what" Alma looked behind him to find a similar kid but you can see the guys face all the way. "Oh that's my younger brother Zero, I'm Setsuna" The man gestured to a hand shake from the introduction.

"Alma"

"Nice to meet you Alma, well good luck with whatever you are doing" Setsuna waved while walking pass her and Zero followed closely behind him. Alma was dumbstruck, she never seen those two around before. One thing for certain, that Zero was nicer than Setsuna. Alma made it to class in time, looking around to see where Michael was. Has usual he was talking to Keira their school's track champion.

"So Michael did you see the movie yet" Keira asked him but he payed no attention to her. Keira was trying so hard but always failing. When the bell ringed and signaled that homeroom is in session, their teacher walked in with that 'do-something-wrong-I'll-kill-you' face.

"We have a new student today" She wasn't happy at all because it added another brat to the pack. "Come in" she commanded, the door slide open revealing Setsuna. "I'm going to tell you this now Mr. River, we do not allow facial piecing. Everyone laughed at him but he seemed immune to being the joke. "Please take a seat by Miss Wade, Alma raise your hand" The teacher command in a bored tone. Alma hesitantly rose her hand, when Setsuna sat own next to her, she dropped her hand. Becket stared at the newbie, the lesson went as planned except for Setsuna asked so many questions. "Setsuna may I see you" when he got up their she was discussing he should get a tutor.

The day was long for River because he was getting teased every second and no one would even say hi or something nice. Setsuna was walking home, in front of Alma. When she looked up she saw Setsuna continuing straight and never turning, following him a little more until he stopped. "Ah hi Setsuna you live right there?" she question.

"Nah, just taking a break, you?"

"Yeah, well see you tomorrow" Alma walked in the mansion, walking to the couch where her brothers sat playing Left 4 Dead 2. She slipped into the kitchen for a quick drink. Looking at the other boy in front of her, Zero stared at her for a while before walking out the door. "Paxton!" Alma screamed.

"Yeah?"

"Why was there another boy in the house"

"Oh Zero, yeah he stopped by for a quick snack" Paxton said as if it wasn't a big deal. Pointman stared at them both before tearing Elis to shreds. "Cheater!" the two wrestled around on the couch calling each other cheaters. Alma walked up stairs to her bed room, grabbing her bag when a letter fell out of it.

Alma,

You know that your my shining sun, flaring so brightly in my sky of darkness. You will never understand why but this is not me at all.

Anonymous love

Alma didn't understand the letter so she just dropped it in the trash bin.

To Be Continued . . .

I know it's crap but it will improve later on.

AGES

Alma 15

Dark Signal team is all 17

Setsuna 16

Paxton Fettel 13

Pointman 14

Zero 13


	2. Crap

Ok here's the second chap.

ENJOY

Zero raced home to the abandon place. Has he neared he heard Setsuna favorite song blasting and yet the neighbors hadn't call the police yet. "Hey Onii-chan" Setsuna glanced up before piling his head back into books. Zero raced over to him and looked at what I doing, homework. Pausing the music and looking at zero with that usual 'I-busy' look.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned his brother.

"I was over at the Wade's house and their father wants to meet our dad"

"Ok we'll just have to kill the man first" Zero knew Setsuna would think this is a joke.

"Setsuna please make yourself look like a least my adopted father. Look around at least twenty and not . . . this" Zero point to him. Smiling ever so proud Setsuna finally knotted to the request.

"What time"

"Tomorrow at six twenty-five"

"Cool" Setsuna said while looking thru a box of old fashion clothing. Finding a silk black button up shirt and a fake watch. 'Well if his doesn't work I could become a terrorist' Setsuna thought while playing the Avenged Sevenfold song 'Beast and The Harlot'.

THE NEXT DAY

Michael waited for Alma today because he wanted to mix it up. As Michael waited he saw Setsuna coming up from the a good walk. "Yo Becket" Michael caught the fact that he calls everyone by their last name. A minute later Alma came out in a dark red dress, that moved in the wind.

"Hi Michael" Alma put a smile on for him when she then notice Setsuna coming closer from his walk. "Why are you here?" Alma was curious to know.

"I walk this way to school" with those six words he continued onward towards the school.

"Mister River will you care if you get a ride from. I'm taking these two up there too so what do you say" All Mr. Wade got was a shrug and another person to drive to school. "I'm going to be meeting your father tonight and I-"

"You're not meeting him"

"Why not"

"Because his dead too!"They were already driving when Setsuna opened the door and jumped out. His back rolled against the cement, he was pretty badly scrapped up after doing it. "Fucking ass" He mumbled under his breath while gaining some strength to raise up. Harlan stopped the car and the three got out. Running over to Setsuna Alma stopped him from moving so much.

"Wow this looks bad" Alma whispered. Everyone decide to take Setsuna to Alma' s house and treat him properly. "Hold still" Alma was fighting with Setsuna to wrap gauze around him. When Alma gave up Setsuna sat next to her with the wrap, he didn't mind when her hands glided against his back. Alma on the other couldn't stand it, she would heat up every time their skin touched. Michael watched them and for some reason wanting to be in Setsuna's place. "There" Alma said smacking Setsuna's back hard, grunting at it he turns around to her and frowned while looking in her eyes.

"Hey uh Alma Keira is coming over with guys, just saying" Michael called them over for a reason so the other two couldn't do a thing. When they got there Harlan broke the news of having Setsuna and Zero stay there. Following that was Alma and Setsuna both saying no and that it's not needed. After the argument Harlan finally got out where the two lived and went there to meet Zero and take him to his mansion. Hours past and Zero never appeared, when he got a call from Alma saying they ran away. "Which way did they go"

"We don't know, we had Setsuna in a locked room and he is not there anymore." Alma was honest.

"Alright and why did you open the door if you did want him to escape?"

"I was . . . got to go Harold spotted him." Michael walked down in an alley way when a click and a blade held to his throat.

"Get us out of this mess or you'll die"

To Be Continued . . .

It will be back to school life in a couple of chapters so have with whatever you are doing.


	3. Threat

Yo . . . enjoy

"What are you doing?" Becket asked turning around to see the teal eyes of Setsuna.

"Because if they call the police and they come, them coming leads to taking. Zero and I have been in worst situations and all them led to bloodshed. I won't decapitate you as long as you get Mr. Asshole to stop" Setsuna threat wasn't a lie. Withdrawing the switchblade from Michael's neck and patted him on the shoulder, he gave him an devilish smile and ran off. Twenty-two minutes past and Michael was still in the alley trying to think of a plan that doesn't involve his head coming off.

"Michael, what are you doing it's getting late. Come on, I'll walk you home 'bucket'" Redd was always calling Michael 'bucket' instead of his name sometimes. The two got out onto the sidewalk and watched cars fly by them. Michael was happy with his friends but he only thought of them has family. "What's up with that one bitch, I think his name was River?"

"His not a bitch" Michael murmured

"What?"  
>"I said his not a Bitch!" Michael was the calm one but not right now. Running to the address Setsuna have given Harlan a while back. When he got there he saw a waste land that those two called home. A box was on the ground with a letter inside reading something in Japanese. Michael didn't know any Japanese but Keira as learned some of it. The next morning Michael went to school as usual and talked to the others barely, at lunch Michael walked over to Keira. Handing the note to her and asked "You think you can translate?" Knotting slowly then looked at the wrinkled paper.<p>

"Michael, um this makes no sense" Keira said the truth while looking at Michael in confusion. "It says 'Falling to the ground, that is where they lie. Blood stopped flowing years ago, I can still hear they're screams for mercy but my mother got no mercy. They all eventually so why not now, right' If this is a threat then bring to police and they could lock that crazy-"

"You know I prefer being call sadist, oh and nice of you to translate something that was mine and not his" Setsuna said while grabbing the paper. "It was from years ago but I must of forgot it" When lunch ended they went to class and Michael couldn't help but feel like being watched. Every time he turns around, no one is there and Setsuna appears at random. "Yo Michael Becket, I think you have a stalker" Setsuna said looking at the girl in red, waving at her so she would and then turning back to Michael.

"Yeah you"

"Hey first off you're not my type because I prefer a female with a good length of hair" Setsuna said flicking Michael head. Michael tried to hit him but Setsuna disappeared.

"Ass"

To Be Whatever . . .

Ok this is the third chapter and reminder F.3.A.R comes out June 21st


	4. KEIRA

The next day Michael acted normal but he just kept feeling that he was being watch. Turning around on the heel of shoe, seeing no one was there. "Hey Keira" he started up "Is there anyone behind me" Becket asked while he gestured to whatever was behind him.

"Michael calm down, Setsuna was just being mean" Keira lied because she did she someone peeking out from behind the corner. Keira walked past Michael and stared at Alma for a minute then passing her. "You better stop" she said from a distance away. Alma turned around to see Keira walking over to Setsuna. "Here" pushing a mess of papers at him.

"What the hell?"

"Get your friend to stop stalking Michael please" She said looking down

"Okay but I don't see her as a friend"

"Yeah sure then why do you hang out with her . . ." Keira slowly rose her head up

"It's not like that Keira, my little bro is friends with Paxton and she is my tutor . . ."

"Tutor?"

"Yeah, I'm not good in some classes and the teacher suggested her to help" Setsuna said wondering farther away, Keira ran after him. Going too fast to stop she collided into his back force them both to go down. "God damn can't you be more careful!" Setsuna shouted while climbing to his knees. Setsuna chuckled at his new found plan. "You love Michael Becket right?" Keira nodded "Then tell him and leave me alone for at least ten minutes"

"What about Alma?"

"I'll take care of her just let me take care of her will ya?" Keira agree to the plan that formed from his crazy mind. Walking up to Alma, Setsuna poked her shoulder to get her attention. "Alma can we talk?" while Setsuna left with Alma Keira walked up to Michael.

"Hey Michael, I was wondering if we . . . could hang out some time? Just the two of us" She confessed.

"Keira, I'm sorry but I like you as a friend . . . sorry" Becket looked at her face that was now full of sorrow. Not being able to take it any more of embarrassment, Keira ran off.

()

Short chapter I know.


	5. Foregiven

"Keira?" Looking behind her, tears slide but she quickly rubbed her hand over them. "Keira are you alright?" the man's voice asked again.

"Harold . . ." she whimpered. Bending down to her height, and pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's ok, it's ok Keira" he whispered into her ear. "Keira what happened?" he question while pulling back. She looked at him and then down at her feet.

"Well . . ." Keira told him everything which he was shocked at only some parts. Rising up and looking where at the sky, sighing lightly.

"Well there was one thing you did wrong, trusting Setsuna" Harold said looking at the little raven haired kid that was walking with Alma's younger brother. "I'll fix this Keira. I can't stand seeing you like this" His fist clenched into a ball. Walking over to the two kids "Hey, tell your brother to come here . . . now" after saying that he continued glaring at the boy. Zero knew this was bound to happen someday. He grabbed his bag and chucked it at Harold. Easily missing the oncoming bag and walked forward. He grabbed Zero's shirt and rose him up, in a swift kick towards the right knee. Keegan fell, giving the two a chance to escape.

The two continued running for a while before Zero ran out of breath. "Who's he?" Paxton asked in between the gasping.

"Dunno . . . but . . . Setsuna . . ." Zero gasped while pointing at his older brother. The two advanced towards Setsuna's back. Grabbing the jacket ever so lightly and yanking as hard as he could. By surprise the three boys went crash landing down to the floor.

"What the . . . ?" Setsuna stopped when he saw the two panting. Zero and Paxton looked at Alma, who stood there looking down at the three on the floor. Smiling at them, extended a hand out to Setsuna. As soon as he pulled, she went down. "There two on two" he joked while smiling at her. Alma giggled at the comment before pushing him a little back.

"There's a guy looking for you Setsuna" Zero told him while trying to squirm out from under his brothers back. He nodded and stood up.

"Alright I'll see you later Alma." He said waving his hand while running in the direction the two came from. Finally arriving to find Keira and Harold laughing on the edge of the sidewalk. "I've heard that someone was looking for me you two love birds" Setsuna said which left them both blushing at the comment.

"Well I was original going to kill you but Keira told me that you were actually just trying to help" Harold explained to Setsuna. He smiled at them before turning in an instant, leaving those two alone in peace.

()

I'm doing short chapters so I can spend some more time with my friends because their moving.


	6. Fire Starter

Running for a couple of feet before stopping to see Zero with a lighter. "Hey Setsuna, do you know how far you can run?" Zero asked staring into the fire. Shaking his head no, Setsuna was worried but wouldn't show. "Let us see" Dropping the light in a puddle of gas not too far from him.

"Zero, are you insane?" he shouted looking at his brother's emotionless expression. Zero would act up rarely but he never tried to kill his own brother before. "Stop it now Zero!" Setsuna demanded, he never really Zero what to do. The fire came closer to Setsuna, engulfing the ground on where he stood. Setsuna was getting a burn on his left side of his body. Snapping out of it when the others came. Grabbing a hose and quickly turned it on. when the fire finally died, everyone saw Setsuna in a ball unconscious.

"Someone call the ambulance!" Alma screamed, running closer to the burned body. "wake up, wake up" Alma cried while kneeling down next to him. Ten minutes later and the ambulance had Setsuna loaded up. Placing an air mask on him, Zero, Paxton, and Alma all were in the truck with him. Paxton and Alma had to lie to get in because the workers wouldn't let any non family members in. Zero held Setsuna's hand lightly. Alma held on to Zero. "It's ok , it'll be alright Zero. Setsuna is going to be fine" Alma comforted him.

"No . . . no it won't. Cause I started it, I started the fire!" Zero admitted.

()

This story might be discontinued, it's not because of you guys. . .


	7. Helping Hand

"I started the fire, I did. I tried to kill him" Zero whispered, mix feels about his brother but hatred was there. Paxton lost his words and his train of thought. Alma was confused and hurt, Zero started it and yet he's worried about Setsuna. "I hate him, dad hates him. I HATE SETUNA!" Zero shouted, angry at Setsuna and at himself. "Dad always hated him, dad wouldn't stop hating him" Pulling a blade out of his jacket pocket. "Sorry, but this is my stop." Zero held the knife to the man, commanding him to stop the truck. Rolling Setsuna out into the open. "Setsuna get up, we need to move" Zero told him. When there was no response came Zero grabbed Setsuna's right arm and slanged it over his shoulder. Then pulling the scarred teen to the warehouse.

Paxton hopped out of the ambulance and rushed over to the brothers. Grabbing the left arm and coping Zero's monition. They were dragging Setsuna for thirty minutes before Zero fell to the ground worn out of dragging Setsuna's ass. "Your brother really is heavy" Paxton confirmed. The two looked back when a rock hit seven feet away from them. Walking closer to them was none other than Harold.

"I thought you would need some help" Harold said while picking the body up from the ground. Harold may not have been friends with Setsuna but he could still help out.

()

. . .


	8. Sleep over

The three dragged Setsuna's burned body to Harold's cause it was the closest. Zero was unsure at first but agreed when he couldn't lift Setsuna from the ground after their fourth break. "My mom and Dad are barely home so don't worry about them" Harold told to the boys. The house was average, cozy sofa facing a middle size TV. A coffee table about three feet from the sofa. "Want a drink?" Keegan offered the two. Paxton nodded yes while falling on to the sofa and Zero just said 'no'. Harold left to retrieve the two drinks while Zero was trying to get Setsuna on the sofa. Not having enough room to put him on the sofa, Zero push Paxton off with a smile.

"Help me, Paxton" Zero whispered trying to lift Setsuna up on the couch. After a minute later Keegan comes out with a coke and a bottle of water. Giving the coke to Paxton and opening the bottle so he could get a drink of the clear liquid. Finding nowhere to sit Harold goes to his room and pulled his chair and then gone to get two more chairs. Five minutes later Paxton turned on the TV and Zero was looking at some DVDs. Finding Resident Evil in the stack, going over to the player and inserting the disc in. Harold clicked play and the movie started playing the intro and advertisements. "Why did you help us?" Zero asked tilting his head while looking at the teen.

"Cause I wanted to" Keegan said with a serious face. The two looked at the screen when the girl's head gets token off by the elevator. "Oh shit" Keegan said looking away from the screen. The movie played until the end and Zero was curled up in a ball, a sleep. Paxton question how he could fall asleep with all that violence in the movie. Keegan placed a cover over him and told Paxton he could stay there if he wanted. Paxton got a cover and two pillows, laying both pillows on the floor and then falling fast asleep. Harold turned off all the lights then going to bed in his room

()

Ok yeah I'm going to continue the story so yeah this is Chapter 8 and Manny will come in next chapter.


End file.
